1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gauge to be used in measuring various dimensions of the hand of a patient in order to enable custom-made medical compression gloves to be manufactured of the proper size for that patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of gauges and measuring devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention and other measuring devices specifically designed to measure the hand heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,024, 181,671, 2,250,711, 2,605,548, 4,173,074 and 4,897,924.
However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention which together provide a device which may be used to determine numerous measurements of a hand which are necessary to enable a custom-made medical compression glove to be properly sized for a particular hand.